The Black Knight
by Sonadowlover121
Summary: The Knights of the Round Table were hand-picked to serve and protect under King Sonic. One of the best knights is banished, accused of theft and treason. King Sonic's right hand man, Herald soon finds a replacement: a soft-spoken knight named Lancelot.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I asked my friend Midnight Moon XXX about whether I should write this or not and he was like, "Hell yeah!" So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The dining hall was dim, with only a few scattered torches on the walls to provide light. There was a long wooden dining table, covered with a ivory colored tablecloth and decorated with expensive candles and silverware.

Lord Sonic sat on one end, staring silently at his dinner plate, mindlessly poking at a piece of chicken with his fork.

"My lord," the servant standing beside him said. He had short, shoulder-length jet-black hair and dark blue eyes. "Might I suggest you not… _play_ with your food? You have other matters of business to attend to."

Sonic smiled. "I've lost my appetite, Maxwell." His smile faded. "So Sir Roswell has been banished?"

Maxwell sighed. "Yes. Convicted of theft and treason. Poor guy. He was good at his duties."

"Will there be a replacement?"

"I hear Sir Herald is already looking for one."

Sonic frowned. "Herald tends to my business affairs. Why is he looking? I thought General Antony would be the one doing the searching."

"Well the general was searching, but stopped when Sir Herald said he could handle it. He wants to find the perfect knight. Someone who is strong and is willing to give their life to protect you." Maxwell smiled. "After all, that's what the Knights of the Round Table do. They dedicate themselves to you. They live to serve and protect you."

Sonic got out of the chair, his red velvet robe falling into place behind him. "I'm going to my room. Please don't disturb me."

~The Black Night~

Sonic closed the his bedroom door behind him. He sighed before taking a running leap onto his bed, not caring that his golden crown fell off his head, and hit the wooden floor with a loud clattering sound. Sonic rolled onto his back and stared at the blank ceiling above him.

His bedroom was one of the largest rooms in the castle. There was a oak wood desk in the corner of the room and a large bookshelf settled by the door. (Even though he didn't like admitting it to people, Sonic actually loved to read.)

Sonic was almost asleep when he heard a knocking at the door. The king growled as he got up, grabbing his crown as he walked towards the door.

"I said don't disturb me, Maxwell!" Sonic exclaimed as he yanked the door open. His eyes widened when he saw Herald.

Herald was on the chubby side and had curly blond hair. His grey eyes showed a look of concern. "My lord?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, Herald. I'm alright." He then noticed that Herald wasn't alone. A knight in blackish grey armor stood next to him, his arms folded across his chest.

"My lord," Herald said. "I found the perfect replacement! Someone who's _way_ better than Roswell! This is Lancelot!"

Sonic observed Lancelot, with growing interest. Even though Sonic couldn't see his face behind that helmet of his, Sonic felt that he could trust Lancelot.

Lancelot cleared his throat. Sonic waited for the knight to say something. Anything. Yet he remained silent.

"He's very skilled," Herald said, ending the awkward silence. "Perfect for the Round Table!"

Lancelot kneeled down on one knee and bowed his head.

Sonic smiled weakly. "Yeah. He's… perfect."

* * *

><p>So this is kind of short but I just wanted to introduce Lancelot this chapter. Future chapters will be longer. Comment and Review are appreciated<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Wow, I never knew how much you guys would actually like this. Thank you to those who reviewed and those who added this to their favorites. Your motivation is what keeps me writing! =D

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Mornings were always busy for King Sonic. The young lord would wake up at seven in the morning to get dressed to attend breakfast. Around eight he would be whisked away to a weaponry class; he never knew why he had to take that class, since it was the Knights of Round Table's job to protect the kingdom, _not _his. By ten, Sonic was usually hosting a meeting with the kings and queens from other kingdoms close by. No wonder the king was always so tired!

However, the king noticed something; that Lancelot guy was following him wherever he went. Like a shadow or something.

By noon, Sonic's patience was wearing thin. He whirled around to face the unsuspecting knight.

"Stop following me!" The king growled.

Lancelot silently walked up to the king.

"Right," Sonic said, sighing. "You don't talk."

Lancelot stared at the ground. "…Sorry," he mumbled.

Sonic was taken aback. This was the first form of verbal communication between Lancelot and him.

Lancelot kneeled on the ground. "It is my sole duty to protect you. How can I protect you if I'm not with you?"

Sonic was about to reply when someone yelled his name.

"SONIC!"

Before Sonic could run, a silver hedgehog pulled him into a bear hug. The king shuddered in surprise when the hedgehog licked his muzzle.

"S-Sir Galahad!" Sonic managed to get out. "S-stop!"

Said knight nuzzled up against his king. "I've been looking everywhere for you1 I've missed you!"

Sonic gasped when he noticed the knight's lack of armor. "Where is your armor?"

Galahad sighed. "It's getting polished. It's going to look brand new when I get it back!"

He noticed Lancelot, who was still kneeling. "And who is this?"

Sonic smiled. "He's the new knight, Lancelot."

Sir Galahad extended his hand for Lancelot to shake. "Nice to meet you!"

Lancelot got to his feet, and stared silently at the silver hedgehog.

"He's not very friendly, is he?" Galahad whispered into Sonic's ear.

"He's shy," Sonic whispered back. "Give him time." Sonic looked around. "What time is it?"

"Almost one," Sir Galahad replied. "You need to be somewhere?"

"The Lady of Lake requested my presence an hour ago! I'm late!"

~The Black Knight~

"You didn't have to follow me," Sonic said.

As soon as the king took off towards the lake, Sir Lancelot and Sir Galahad followed him without a moment's hesitation.

"Nonsense," Galahad said, quickening his pace to keep up with his king. "We have to protect you."

Sonic scowled. "You not even wearing your armor! You don't even have a sword!"

Sir Galahad winked. "I'll be okay!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. He stopped when he reached a long wooden bridge that extended out over a crystal clear lake surrounded by pine trees.

"Is this it?" Galahad asked as they walked across the bridge.

Sonic nodded when the reached what looked like a small stone patio sitting in front of a tall oak tree.

"King Sonic!" A pink hedgehog wearing a fancy blue dress exclaimed as she ran up to the Sonic. "I've been waiting for you!"

Sir Lancelot heard growling and turned to see Sir Galahad, a look of disgust plastered on his muzzle.

"Sorry I'm late," Sonic said, rubbing his quills in embarrassment.

The Lady of The Lake waved her hand dismissively. "It's okay," she said, smiling. She gestured towards the patio. "Come."

~The Black Knight~

"So," the Lady said as they all sat down. "You still need to find a suitor."

Sonic and the Lady jumped when Sir Galahad started a coughing fit. He threw the bowl of nuts he was eating out of the patio and into the lake.

"Those nuts!" He exclaimed, continuing to cough. "They were so stale and salty! Do you have any water, coffee, something?"

The Lady nodded and got up to fetch a cup of water.

When she was out of ear shot, Sonic turned on Galahad. "You're embarrassing me in front of the Lady of The Lake!"

"You don't need a female suitor!"

Sonic groaned. He should have known what this was about. "Sir Galahad-"

"I can be your suitor," Galahad said in a seductive voice, as he cuddled up against his king.

Sonic looked to his soft-spoken knight for assistance. "Sir Lancelot, what should I do about this… 'suitor' situation?"

Lancelot continued to stare off into space, ignoring his king's question.

Galahad looked at Sonic. "Well, that certainly was helpful!"

Sonic sighed. "I feel really retarded right now."

"As I was saying," the Lady of The Lake announced as she handed the cup of water to Galahad. "You need to find someone to bare an heir to the throne."

Sonic was uneasy. "But, Miss Lady-"

The Lady wagged her finger. "Just call me Amy."

Sonic nodded. "Amy, I'm only nineteen! Don't you think it's too early for me to find a wife?"

Amy smiled. "Are you questioning your sexuality?"

Sonic's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Amy pointed at Sonic's side. Sonic sighed when he looked down to see Galahad still nuzzled up against him, finishing off his water full-heartedly.

"That doesn't mean anything," Sonic said, patting Galahad on the head. "He's, um… one of my… clingier knights." He patting became more aggressive.

"Ow!" Galahad wailed, moving away from Sonic. "That hurts!" He felt cold metal on his back and realized that, in his desire to get away from Sonic, he had somehow wound up in Lancelot's lap.

He stared up at Lancelot, his honey-golden eyes aglow with curiosity. "Hello."

"Get off," Lancelot said, his tone as cold as dry ice.

Galahad yelped as Lancelot threw him to the ground.

Amy looked at Lancelot with a look of concern. "Is he the new knight everyone's been talking about?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes." He frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, a new knight normally takes off their headgear to show me their face… yet Lancelot refuses."

Amy laughed. "He's just shy! He just met you! Give him a little bit to get to know you better. He'll come around."

Sonic watched as Lancelot abruptly left the patio, ignoring Galahad's pleads to come back, and sighed deeply. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Comments and Reviews are appreciated! Until next chapter!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Let me start by saying this; I apologize for the short chapters. I thought that some people would get scared off by a long chapter, or groan and say, "I don't want to read this long of a chapter!" and go look for another story. However, judging by your comments: "This is good. I just wish the chapters weren't so short." or "It's a shame these chapters are short because this is really good." You guys _obviously _seek longer chapters. So before I begin the actual chapter, let me ask you guys this: do _you_- I want your honest opinion- want longer chapters? PM me if you want longer chapters. Your opinion matters! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The king groaned as light shined into his room, disturbing his soothing sleep.

"Time to wake up, my Lord," a female voice said.

Sonic slowly rose from his bed, like a zombie coming out of his grave. He looked to see a lilac colored cat dressed in armor. She hummed softly while doing up the curtains.

"Percival," Sonic said, rubbing his eyes, "It's only seven o'clock."

Sir Herald asked me to wake you," Percival replied, turning towards her king. "He says the weapons class was moved to seven, just for today. He also told me to tell you to hurry since the lesson appears to be getting… impatient?" She frowned when Sonic gave her a strange look. "Don't look at me like that! I'm just supposed to deliver the message."

Sonic laughed.

Percival, wanting to get out of this awkward situation, made up an excuse. "Right, well I'll leave you to get ready."

~The Black Knight~

The courtyard was silent. Sonic looked around. _This is where the weapons class usually meets…_

The king yelped in sudden surprise when someone fell on him from above.

"Ha!" The person sitting on Sonic yelled. "Score one for Gawain; score zero for Sonic!"

Sonic sighed. "Get off me Gawain."

The echidna obediently obeyed his king's request. "It's about time you showed up! I always wonder how a slowpoke like you came to obtain the nickname 'the fastest thing alive!'"

Sonic growled. The king was about to lunge at Sir Gawain when a familiar chubby assistant stepped in between the two.

"My Lord," Herald said, "please refrain yourself." He smiled. "Welcome to weapons class! I decided a change of pace was in order… since you weren't really learning anything staring at a book. Today you're going to go over the basics of a sword, then you're going to put your knowledge to the test!" He pointed to a bench where Sir Galahad and Sir Lancelot were sitting. "Pick your knight!"

Sonic looked at the two knights in deep thought.

"Pick me!" Sir Galahad said, waving his hand in the air frantically.

"I'll pick… Lancelot," Sonic said, nodding.

Galahad's ears drooped, and his honey golden eyes lost their twinkle.

Sonic immediately felt guilty for picking the serious knight over him. "It's okay," Sonic felt himself say, "we can battle another time."

Galahad seemed to come back to life after hearing his king say that. He nodded and gave Sonic a thumps up.

Sonic sighed. _Crisis averted, _he thought.

Herald frowned when he noticed that Sir Lancelot had not moved from his spot. "Come on Lancelot!"

After waiting a few minutes for Lancelot to move, and seeing no results, Sonic sighed. "Just leave him," Sonic said. "He won't listen to me anyway."

Herald looked at the young king, concern showing in his grey eyes. "What do you mean, my Lord?"

Sonic shook his head. "It's nothing Herald." Sonic could feel tears threatening to escape his eyes. _Why? Why am I about to cry?_

He snapped out of his thoughts when Lancelot appeared in front of him.

"Ah, Lance!" Herald said, clasping his hands together in what seemed to be happiness. "You decided to join us!"

Herald squealed in shock and surprise when the blade of Lancelot's sword pressed up against his neck. If Lancelot became any angrier then he already was, Herald would be beheaded.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Lance," Lancelot said through clenched teeth.

"Okay!" Herald exclaimed. "I'll call you Lancelot!"

Herald was able to breathe normally after Lancelot returned his sword to its sheath.

Sonic stared wide-eyed at Lancelot. Part of the king was intrigued by what he just witnessed. Why? He wasn't quite sure. Another part of him was seething with anger at Lancelot. _How dare he threaten my assistant! _

Without taking the necessary time to think, he launched himself at Lancelot. He whipped out his blade in mid-air.

At the last minute, Lancelot blocked Sonic's blade with his own, producing a blowback effect. Sonic flew through the air and landed on his back with a loud thud. The king quickly got back to his feet, ignoring the intense burning sensation in his back. He charged at the knight.

Lancelot blocked the attack with ease.

Sonic swung his sword again. And again. And again.

Lancelot just kept blocking each attack.

Sonic ceased his random attacking and moved back a few feet. _He shows no sign of wanting to attack me, _the king thought. _He just keeps blocking my attacks._

Sonic lunged at Lancelot once more. "Tell me," he said as he closed in on the knight, "why you don't ever show your face!" He reached to grab the helmet that concealed Lancelot's face.

Lancelot grabbed Sonic's arm, causing the king to stop dead in his tracks. Sonic jumped back- or, at least as much as he could since Lancelot was still holding his wrist- when Galahad appeared in between them.

"Let him go," Galahad said, pressing his sword against Lancelot's neck.

Sonic quickly moved away when his hand was released.

"Well!" Herald said. "I think this was a great lesson! Class dismissed!"

Sir Gawain looked at Herald. "You're an idiot."

Herald seemed to falter a little bit, obviously not expecting the insult. He cleared his throat, but remained silent.

Sir Lancelot turned and abruptly walked out of the courtyard.

Sonic looked at Galahad, and smiled.

"No," said Galahad, flatly.

"I need to," Sonic said.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Sonic frowned. "I can handle myself, Galahad."

Galahad was about to say something but changed his mind. Slowly, the hedgehog moved to the side, allowing Sonic to pass.

Sonic grinned. "Thanks Galahad!"

Galahad turned beet red as Sonic gave him a quick peck on the cheek before racing off to find Lancelot.

~The Black Knight~

Sonic slowed to a halt when he saw Lancelot looking out over the balcony in a lone corridor.

Lancelot's ears perked up when he heard footsteps.

The two hedgehogs stood in eerie silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"…Hi," Sonic said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

Lancelot continued his silent gaze below the balcony.

Sonic looked out the balcony. "What's so interesting down there?" The king wasn't looking for a response. For some reason he just wanted to talk to Lancelot.

"Nothing important," Lancelot replied.

Sonic looked at him, surprised that the knight actually spoke to him. He maintained his composure. "Why don't you like to talk to anyone?"

Lancelot pondered over this question for a while before shrugging his shoulders in response.

Sonic smiled. "You could talk to the other knights, and… to me." He wasn't quite sure why that last part came out the way it did. With longing and desire of some sort.

"I could," was all the quiet knight came back with.

"Why don't you ever show your face?"

"Why would I need to?"

"Well, the other knights do it, and-"

"So what if the other knights do it?" Lancelot asked. "I'm not like them."

"It shows me that I can trust you…" Sonic's voice trailed off as he felt Lancelot's eyes on him. Swallowing hard, the king somehow mustered up enough courage to continue. "Your face can tell a lot about yourself," he said. "And it makes me feel comfortable when I know a new knight can trust me enough to show their face to me."

Sonic looked up when he heard metal clanging, and saw Lancelot fumbling with his helmet. Sonic's eyes twinkled with sudden curiosity.

_He's going to do it!_ Sonic thought.

Sonic felt himself leaning forward, to get a glimpse at Lancelot's face. His tail started wagging in excitement.

_Why am I getting so excited? _Sonic mentally asked himself. _He's just going to show me his face. _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Relax yourself, Sonic. Relax. Re-_

"My Lord?"

Sonic opened his eyes and was overwhelmed by what he saw. In front of him was a charcoal colored hedgehog with crimson red stripes and blood red eyes.

"L-Lancelot?" Sonic whispered.

Lancelot frowned. "What's wrong?"

Sonic waved his arms dismissively. "Nothings wrong!"

Lancelot smirked. "Are you happy that I finally showed you my face?"

Sonic nodded silently.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm positive," Sonic whispered. He winced in pain as his back began to ache again.

Lancelot noticed his king's discomfort. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"It's okay," Sonic said, rubbing his back. "You were protecting yourself. I… should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have attacked you. I loss control of my emotions."

"Would you like an escort back to your room?"

Sonic looked at Lancelot, and smiled. "That would be nice."

~The Black Knight~

On the long walk to Sonic's room, the two hedgehogs talked about many things; from schedules to completely random things like what their favorite food was.

Sonic frowned when they reached his room. "We're here," Sonic said, unhappily.

Lancelot frowned. "Why do you sound upset?"

"We were making such good conversation!" Sonic folded his arms in frustration.

"I would offer for you to walk to the garden with me, but your back is hurting, so…" he sighed, and turned to leave.

Sonic opened the door to his room. He peered inside, sighed then shut the door again.

_I want to go with him, _Sonic thought. _I… have this sudden desire to be with him…_ Sonic's felt his face become hot. _I… I think I'm in love with him…_

Sonic looked up and noticed that Lancelot was gone. He looked at his door for a second before speeding off after the knight.

Lancelot jumped when someone grabbed his shoulder. He smiled when he turned to see Sonic. "Hello."

"Lancelot," Sonic said, locking eyes with the knight, "that offer to walk with you… does it still stand?"

Lancelot smirked. "My offer will always stand for you, my Lord."

Sonic blushed when Shadow bowed to him, showing him his everlasting loyalty.

~The Black Knight~

When the two reached the garden, Lancelot quickly put his helmet back on.

Sonic frowned. "What's wrong?"

The only response the knight made was a loud clearing of the throat.

Sonic was about to ask what that meant, but his words were replaced by a yelp of surprise as someone hugged him from behind.

"Hello my King!" Amy squealed, squeezing Sonic tighter.

Sonic tried to relax as he felt his conscience slipping away from lack of oxygen. He breathed in deeply when he was finally released.

Amy only then noticed that Sonic was not alone. "Hello Lancelot!" She said, bowing.

Lancelot looked the other way, ignoring Amy's greeting.

"He's still being rude, isn't he?" Amy whispered, loud enough for the knight to hear.

"So, Amy," Sonic said, changing the subject, "what brings you here?"

"Have you found a girl yet?"

Sonic sighed. "It's only been a day since you've asked me."

Amy nodded. "I know, but no girl will want to marry an old king! And you need an heir to take the throne when you pass on!"

"I still have a few years to think about it!"

"Fine!" Amy growled. "Go on and think about it!" She yelled as she stormed out of the garden.

"My lord?" Lancelot asked once Amy had left. "Forgive if I'm coming off as a bit rude, but I think that Amy girl likes you."

"You think so?" Sonic asked.

"That could be the reason why she keeps brothering you about finding a suitor."

Sonic thought about this. "I think you're right, Lancelot! But… I don't like her that way. What should I do?"

"Well," Lancelot said, "if she admits her true feelings to you, tell her you feel differently about her. But make sure you tell her off gently."

Sonic smiled. "Okay. You're really good at giving advice, Lancelot!"

The knight laughed. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

><p>Hopefully this is the long chapter you've all been waiting for! Comment and reviews please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I like have nothing to say here anymore… check my profile for stories coming in the future? That's good… for now. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

King Sonic watched Galahad and Gawain sparring from the corridor balcony. He sighed heavily, freely expressing his boredom. He was usually busy with meetings and classes; however, in his free time it felt like torture for the poor king. He was treated like he didn't exist. His knights were usually practicing or preparing in case of a surprise attack on the castle. He could socialize with Sir Herald, but only for a brief amount of time since the king would rather have his very life taken at the stake then listen to his assistant babbling on about business affairs.

"My lord?"

Sonic's ears perked up. He turned to see Lancelot walking towards him.

Sonic smiled. "Hello Lancelot."

"May I ask why you're sitting all alone, my lord?"

Sonic sighed. "Everyone else is busy, and, with having all the things I had scheduled finished, I have nothing to do."

"Oh, I see."

The king looked at Lancelot. "You don't have any training to do?"

Lancelot shook his head. "No." He sighed, sitting down next to Sonic. "Now that I think about it, I'm in the same predicament as you, my lord."

"You know, Herald probably wants you hung after what happened yesterday," Sonic said. After receiving the silent treatment, the king smiled. "He kept following me around this morning saying if I didn't do something about you he would." He looked at Lancelot when he still didn't receive a response. "Are you okay? You usually take off your helmet when we're talking."

Lancelot clicked back into reality. "Oh right." He quickly removed his helmet.

Sonic's heart skipped a beat, but he remained cool. "So… can I call you Lance? I mean, after the whole event yesterday, it's only right that I ask first."

"I don't mind."

Sonic frowned. "But when Herald called you that, you nearly killed him."

"Herald isn't the king."

That was all Sonic needed to hear to feel special.

Lancelot smirked. "You _must_ feel bad about losing our little match yesterday."

Sonic scowled at the sarcasm in the knight's voice. "You damaged my ego."

"How about a rematch?"

Sonic stood up. "How about practice first?"

"How about we have a rematch. If you lose, which you will, then we'll practice."

"Look who's getting cocky!" Sonic exclaimed. "I can beat you with my eyes closed!"

~The Black Knight~

"You know I was joking when I said I could beat you with my eyes closed, right?" Sonic asked as Lancelot covered his eyes with a long piece of cloth.

"But this makes it more fun!" Lancelot exclaimed, smirking. He drew his sword. "Ready?"

Sonic held up his sword halfway. "I-I guess so," he whispered. _Why am I acting this way around him?_

"This could be practice since you're training your ears to hear approaching attacks." Lancelot paused to put his helmet on.

"This isn't safe," Sonic said. "I have nothing to protect me."

"That's why you're sparring against me, because no one else can sense when their opponent isn't prepared for the attack. They can't withdraw their sword fast enough."

Sonic sighed. "Fine."

Lancelot lunged at Sonic. Sonic's ears picked up the sound at the last minute. He barely managed to block Lancelot's attack.

"Isn't this going a bit fast?" Sonic asked, wildly blocking attacks.

Lancelot sensed the nervousness in the king's voice. He stopped his attacks. "Are you scared, my lord?"

Sonic took off the cloth covering his eyes. "I guess I am," he whispered, dropping the cloth to the ground.

Both the king and the knight jumped when they heard a voice.

"No King Sonic! Don't give up!"

Sonic looked around. "Show yourself!" he announced.

Lancelot sighed when a boy with short brown hair and grey eyes popped out of the bushes in front of them. "It's just one of the children from the village, my lord," he said, sliding his sword into its sheath.

The boy ran up to Sonic. "Please, King Sonic!" he cried, hugging the king.

Sonic rubbed the boy's hair soothingly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"King Sonic," the boy was sobbing now, "don't let that knight kill you!"

"He wasn't trying to kill me," Sonic said, hugging the boy to try to calm him down.

"Where are your parents?" Lancelot asked.

"They- they died in a fire…" the boy said between sniffles.

Sonic quickly changed the subject. "What's your name?"

The boy looked up at Sonic with sudden hope and admiration shining in his grey eyes. "Ryan."

Sonic smiled. "Well, Ryan, we should get you inside, and serve you a meal you'll never soon forget!"

~The Black Knight~

Galahad leaned casually against the corridor wall. "So you want me to find a suitable home for this kid?"

Sonic nodded. "He can't stay here." He turned to Lancelot who was watching Ryan eat through the doorway. "What's he doing now?"

Lancelot sighed. "Oh, what every poor, homeless kid would do when placed in front of a five-course meal, my lord. Eat until they're about to puke, wait a few minutes, then eat more."

"After he's finished eating I want you to take him into town, Galahad," Sonic said. The king frowned when the knight didn't respond. He looked to see Galahad playing with a black cat. "Now's not the time to be playing around with cats, Galahad. Do you hear your orders?"

"Yeah," Galahad mumbled, rubbing the cat's belly. "Take the kid to town. Got it."

"You've been feeding the stray cats again, haven't you?"

Galahad stopped petting the cat mid-stroke. "Why do you assume that?" he asked.

"There are tons of them," Sonic replied, folding his arms across his chest, "running wild on the castle grounds."

"I-I may have fed a few," Galahad said timidly. "But they're hungry! I can't just let them die of starvation!"

Just then, Ryan came running from the dining hall.

He hugged Sonic. "What are we going to do now, King Sonic? Go to the town? Spar?" His eyes lit up when the word _spar _left his mouth. "I wanna spar!"

Sonic shook his head. "You're too young to fight."

"No I'm not! I'm nine years old!"

"Maybe when you're older."

Ryan sighed in defeat. "Okay…"

"But," Sonic said, smiling, "Galahad will gladly take you to town." He glanced at said knight. "Isn't that right, Galahad?"

Galahad stood up, watching the cat leave. "Yeah."

Ryan frowned. "You're not coming with us?" he asked.

Sonic felt a small pang of guilt, but maintained his composure. "No, I'm not, but-"

"Then I'm not going," Ryan said, cutting Sonic off mid-sentence.

"But you have to go," Sonic said.

"Why?"

Sonic mentally cursed himself for a backup reason. "Um, because…"

"Because it's for your own good," Lancelot said.

"Well," Ryan said, "I won't go unless King Sonic goes!"

~The Black Knight~

"I can't believe I gave in so easily," Sonic said, hanging his head in shame as he and Lancelot walked a few feet behind Ryan and Galahad.

"I can't believe I came along with you," Lancelot muttered.

"You are my bodyguard," Sonic replied. "You're supposed to follow me around and make sure I'm safe."

"Right! Because you can't even hurt a fly!"

Sonic scowled, but said nothing. He turned away from Lancelot, concealing his tomato red muzzle.

"So what are we going to do when we find the right home for Ryan?" Lancelot asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"You didn't come up with a plan?"

"The kid kind of just popped up out of the blue. Be happy that I at least came up with this much!"

Lancelot sighed as they stopped in front of a lone house. "You have to tell him what we're doing sooner or later," he whispered as Galahad knocked on the door.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing a young blond-haired woman.

Sonic noticed her stomach and smiled. "She going to have a kid!" he whispered. "She'll probably take him!"

"Good afternoon, milady," Galahad said, bowing. He then remembered that Ryan was by his side. "May I come in?" he asked. After receiving approval, he gently pushed Ryan towards Sonic. "I'll be out soon. Stay with them."

Ryan nodded and ran to Sonic, hugging the king.

Lancelot nudged Sonic in the side.

Sonic nodded. It was time.

The king knelt down so he was eye level with Ryan. "Ryan," he said, resting his hands on Ryan's shoulders. "If this woman takes you in as her son, promise me you'll stay with her."

Ryan looked at Sonic, realizing what the king and his knights were trying to do. "No! I don't want to stay with her! I want to stay with you!"

Sonic felt tears threatening his eyes. "Promise me," he said, his voice starting to shake due to emotion.

Tears rolled down Ryan's face as he began sobbing. "I want to be with you!" he cried, hugging Sonic.

"Please, Ryan," Sonic said, feeling a lone tear roll down his muzzle. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be. You're safer here than at the castle."

Just then, the door opened and Galahad stepped out. He looked at Sonic, and said, "She has accepted our request."

Sonic nodded. "You have to go with her now, okay?"

Ryan shook his head violently. "I don't want to!"

Galahad grabbed Ryan by his waist and pulled him away from Sonic.

Ryan kicked and punched wildly, while repeatedly screaming, "No! King Sonic!"

It took all of Galahad's effort to force Ryan into the woman's house and close the door.

Sonic looked at the closed door before he too began sobbing.

~The Black Knight~

Sonic lay wide-awake in bed. He couldn't sleep since the events that occurred earlier that day kept replaying in his mind. His stared blankly at the ceiling. He sat up when he heard a knocking at his door.

"Come in," Sonic said.

Lancelot opened the door. "My lord, the woman who took in Ryan is here."

Sonic frowned. "At this time of night? What could possibly be wrong?"

"Ryan's missing."

* * *

><p>I'm back! I was sick with the flu and strep throat, so I really didn't feel up to writing. But I told myself, "this weekend I <em>will<em> update some of my stories, even if it kills me… which, I hope it doesn't! XD. Oh Galahad and his insane love for cats! I left you all with a cliffhanger! Please don't hate me! Comments and reviews are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Sorry for leaving you all with a cliffhanger. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

General Antony was in charge of training the castle's knights. He made sure the knights were able to protect King Sonic at all costs. He was taking one of his rare breaks in the barracks just outside the castle, when Sonic barged in.

General Antony became concerned when he noticed the serious look on his king's face. "What's the matter, my lord?"

"Round up the best knights you have, Antony," Sonic said, ignoring the General's question.

"What for? Is the castle going to be attacked?"

"I'm searching for… a boy."

Antony sighed. "Do we honestly need our best knights to look for a kid?" Antony asked. After receiving a death glare from the king, he smiled weakly. "I'll get my best knights on it, sir."

~The Black Knight~

Sonic walked through the town, looking in every stray alleyway he passed. He jumped when someone grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned and sighed in relief when he saw Lancelot.

"You know it's dangerous to go wandering off by yourself, my lord," Lancelot said.

"I know," Sonic said. "But I have to find him."

"What will you do?"

Sonic frowned. "What?"

"When you find him," Lancelot replied.

"I'm going to take him back to his adopted mother."

"That sure worked well last time."

"Are you getting an attitude towards your king?" Sonic asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Lancelot smirked. "Like you would do anything to me if I was."

Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He turned and continued walking.

Lancelot walked behind his king, letting his victory sink in.

After a few moments of silence, Sonic spoke.

"I can't take Ryan back to the castle," he said. "Herald wouldn't approve of it."

"Sonic," Lancelot said, "you should make your own choices. Sir Herald is your subordinate. He should be following your orders, not the other way around." He soon realized what he had done, and got down on one knee, lowering his head in respect. "Forgive me, my lord; for being so informal with you."

Sonic waved his hand dismissively. "You can call Sonic if you want."

Lancelot looked up at his king, wide-eyed. "But-"

"If I'm being informal with you when I call you Lance, it's only right for you to be informal with me by calling me Sonic."

Lancelot nodded and stood up. "Fine. Where should we look next?"

~The Black Knight~

"Why are we back at the sparring grounds?" Lancelot asked as he and Sonic walked out onto the field.

"This is where we met Ryan," Sonic replied. "He revealed himself to us when he thought you were going to kill me."

Lancelot nodded. "Your point being?"

"The knights aren't searching for Ryan on the castle grounds, because they don't expect him to be here. If we reenact our match, and make it look like you're really about kill me, Ryan will show himself."

Sonic yelped as Lancelot roughly shoved him to the ground. Lancelot quickly drew his sword and aimed it at the king's heart.

Sonic smirked. "How heartless of you," he said. "Killing me when I'm defenseless."

"The knights have all gone to search for that boy, leaving you completely helpless."

Sonic started backing away from Lancelot, who instinctively followed.

"Why do you want me dead?" Sonic asked, continuing to back away.

"You're a terrible king," Lancelot replied, smirking. "You constantly make bad decisions for your kingdom. You're running the place right into the ground. A dog would make for a better leader than you!" He cocked his head back and laughed a laugh so creepy, even Sonic began to fear what the knight was going to do next. He glared at Sonic, raising his sword. "Now die!" he yelled, whipping the sword back down.

Sonic closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

"Stop!"

Sonic slowly opened his eyes at gasped. Lancelot's sword stopped just centimeters from his chest. He looked up to see Lancelot holding his sword in one hand, and Ryan's arm in the other.

"Great deduction, my lord," Lancelot said, returning his sword to its sheath.

Sonic nodded before pulling Ryan into a hug.

"Why didn't you stay with her?" Sonic asked.

Ryan pulled away from Sonic. "I didn't want to," he mumbled.

"She was worried sick about you! Ryan, you don't just run off on people who care about you!"

Ryan glared at him. "You ran off on me," he whispered.

Sonic sighed. "I had you adopted so you would be safe. I didn't run off on you."

Ryan smirked. "I can protect myself."

Sonic looked at Lancelot. "Take Ryan back to the castle. I have to find General Antony and call off the search."

~The Black Knight~

Lancelot sat down at the dining hall table, and let out a long sigh. On their way back to the castle, Ryan couldn't keep his mouth shut. When they passed the local blacksmith, Lancelot thought about getting a lock for the nine year old so he could finally think in silence. In the end, Lancelot abandoned Ryan in one of the many corridors of the castle. Was this heartless of him? Lancelot didn't think so.

Lancelot flinched when Ryan ran into the dining hall.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" Ryan asked. "If we are, I found you!" He frowned when Lancelot didn't reply. He sat in the chair next to the knight. "Why don't you ever talk? Did something happen to you? Why do you never show your face? All the other knights show their face." Ryan gasped. "Do you get injured during a fight? Do you have a scar? If you do, can I see it?"

Lancelot remained silent, keeping the 'maybe if I don't talk to him, he'll go away' attitude.

"Do you like Sonic?" Ryan asked. "I like Sonic. I realized that you seem to talk only when Sonic's around." He grinned. "You _love_ him, don't you?"

Lancelot was glad his head armor was on. It concealed his cherry red muzzle. "What?" was all the knight could say.

"You're _always _with him. You follow him around like a love stick puppy, always wanting to be with his owner! Just admit your feelings to him!"

"For your information, it's Sonic who follows me around and is always asking for my assistance."

Ryan smirked. "And it's always you who agrees to help him. I mean, have you ever said no when he asked you for help?"

Shadow was about to reply when Sonic entered the dining hall.

"Sonic!" Ryan exclaimed, hugging the cobalt king.

Sonic returned the hug and smiled at Lancelot. "I've made my decision!"

Lancelot didn't look up at Sonic. He stared at the table, remaining deathly silent.

_Did I do something to upset him? _Sonic thought, frowning.

"What have you made your decision about?" Ryan asked.

"I have decided that you will stay at the castle with us."

Ryan's eyes lit up. "Really? That's awesome! Hey do you where that silver hedgehog is?"

"Sir Galahad?"

"Yeah! Him!"

"He's probably out in the courtyard feeding the cats."

"Thanks!" Ryan exclaimed, taking off down the hallway.

"And don't leave the castle grounds without supervision!" Sonic yelled after the nine-year-old, hoping he heard him. He looked at Lancelot. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lancelot whispered.

"What'd he say to you?"

"What?"

Sonic sighed. "Stop trying to act clueless. What did Ryan say to you?"

"Nothing," Lancelot replied.

Sonic sat down next to the knight. "Lancelot."

"Please reconsider your decision, my lord!"

Sonic was taken aback by the knight's sudden outburst. "But you were the one who persuaded me to keep Ryan at the castle. You said that I was the king and that I shouldn't let Herald order me around; that's he's my subordinate." Sonic frowned when Lancelot took off his helmet. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Lancelot asked, placing his helmet on the table. "I can't take off my helmet every now and then?"

"No. I mean, yes. That's fine."

"You seem tense, my lord."

"I swear to God, Lance, I will personally have you removed from your position at the Round Table if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

Lancelot moved in closer. "You wouldn't dare," he whispered.

Sonic leaned in further until their foreheads were touching. "I would," he whispered back, smirking.

Anybody that noticed them while walking past the dining hall would probably suspect that something was going on between the king and knight. Sonic couldn't care less about what other people thought right now.

Galahad raced into the dining hall, gasping for breath. Sonic and Lancelot turned to look at the silver hedgehog.

"What's wrong, Galahad?" Sonic asked.

"That kid is evil!" Galahad exclaimed.

"What did he do?"

"He persuaded me to let him feed the cats and wound up 'accidentally' spilling milk all over them!"

Sonic noticed Lancelot roll his eyes. Said knight smirked when the king playfully elbowed him in the side.

"That's horrible!" Sonic said with a bit too much sarcasm.

Galahad sighed. "Yeah. You don't even care, do you?"

"No. Sorry. It's just that… I don't want a bunch of stray cats wondering around the castle grounds."

"But they don't have a home!" Galahad cried, hugging Sonic.

Sonic sighed, absently stroking the knight's arm with his thumb. "I know they don't have homes. But we can't keep all of them here."

Lancelot was sickened by the sight of his king showing the silver hedgehog affection. He silently grabbed his helmet and walked out of the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Poor Lancelot! I had no intention of making the end scene were Lancelot and Sonic were kind of flirting with each other. As I wrote the chapter, the scene just kind of wrote itself. Reviews?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Silverexorcist. Please check out her stories and the colab story we're writing called Crimson Irises and Silver Lining!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Sonic looked around the castle for Lancelot.

_I wonder why he ran off like that? _Sonic thought, frowning when he checked the knight's usual hiding spot- the balcony in one of the lone corridors- and found it empty. He looked down at the courtyard from the balcony. His eyes spotted something glistening, moving slowly along the ground, partially hidden by a bush. The king felt his heart rate pick up when he realized the glistening thing was armor. _Lancelot!_

Sonic reached the courtyard in record-breaking time. He jogged up to the armor-covered figure, placing a hand on its back.

"I finally found you!" Sonic exclaimed. He gasped when the armored knight turned to look at him. "Gawain?"

"Hello, Sonic," Gawain said.

Sonic mentally cursed at himself. _Gawain has polished grey armor! Not grayish black armor! Get it together, Sonic!_

Sonic noticed Gawain's hand was in the bush. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get one of Galahad's stray cats out of the bush," the knight replied. "I caught all the others, but this one dove into the bush before I could grab it. I need to get this one before-"

"What is this!" Sonic and Gawain both looked up to see Galahad stomping across the courtyard, carrying a large wooden box of cats.

Sonic looked at Gawain. Gawain sighed and nodded. Sonic was about to attempt to calm Galahad down, but stopped when Percival appeared.

"Galahad," Percival said, placing a hand on Galahad's shoulder. "We all want to give these cats a home. However, the castle isn't exactly a good home for them. If you want, I can help you find them great homes in town."

Galahad looked at Percival. "You would help me?"

Percival nodded. "Of course!"

Galahad looked at Sonic. "Can I just keep one?"

Sonic shrugged. "That's fine."

"You could keep this one in the bush," Gawain said, finally managing to pull the cat out.

Sonic smiled. The troublemaker was just a kitten with grey fur and bright blue eyes.

"What should we name him?" Sonic asked.

"Bush?" Gawain suggested.

"No."

"Shrub?"

"Get off the bush subject, Gawain," Sonic said, sighing.

"Streak?" Percival said.

Gawain looked at Percival. "Why streak?"

"There's a long black streak that starts at his head and stops at the tip of the tail," Percival replied.

Gawain and Sonic nodded when they noticed the streak.

"How about Trouble?" Galahad asked.

Sonic smiled. "Trouble Streak."

Percival smiled. "That's perfect. Come on, Galahad," she said. "We need to find these cats homes."

"Hey, Gawain?" Sonic asked once he and the knight were alone. "You haven't seen Lancelot lately, have you?"

"We don't really talk," Gawain replied, "so he could've walked past me while I was digging for Trouble."

Sonic sighed. "Thanks."

~The Black Knight~

Sonic checked in the barracks. No Lancelot. He searched every inch of the town. No Lancelot.

_He didn't resign,_ Sonic kept telling himself. It was the only thought that seemed to keep the king sane at the moment. _He couldn't have left the castle... the Knights of the Round Table... me..._

Sonic looked by the balcony for the third time. He slid slowly down the hallway wall, putting his head in his hands.

_What did I do?_ Sonic thought, shaking his head.

Sonic didn't look up when he heard footsteps.

"What's wrong, my lord?"

Sonic's ears perked up. He knew that voice. He looked up to see Lancelot, and smiled. His smile grew even bigger when he realized that the knight's head armor was off.

"Lancelot!" Sonic exclaimed, quickly getting to his feet. "Where have you been?"

"In the garden," the knight replied.

Sonic sighed. It was the one and only place he neglected to check.

"I have been looking for you all day," Sonic said, looking at the floor to hide his blush. "I was worried that you resigned, and that... I wouldn't ever see you again."

"I would never resign," Lancelot replied, smirking. "I have to baby-sit you, so I can't really leave."

"What do you mean, baby-sit me?" Sonic snapped. "I can take care of myself!"

"Sure you can," Lancelot said, making sure the king could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Sonic pinned Lancelot up the wall; their muzzles just inches apart.

Sonic locked eyes with the knight. "See?" he whispered, leaning in. "I can totally take care of myself."

Sonic yelped when Lancelot pinned him against the wall.

"I see," Lancelot whispered into the king's ear. "You can take care of yourself... until someone stronger overpowers you."

Sonic found it difficult to breathe. His legs felt weak. He gazed into Lancelot's eyes. The king never realized how crazy the knight made him until now.

"Lancelot-" Sonic was cut off when Lancelot's lips connected with his.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Lancelot, wanting this moment to last. Lancelot finally broke the kiss; both he and Sonic were panting.

"I'd appreciate it if you taught me how to _properly _protect myself," Sonic said, resting his forehead against Lancelot's.

Lancelot smirked. "I'd be glad to."

The two hedgehogs quickly pulled away from each other when they heard footsteps.

"My lord!" Sir Herald exclaimed, running towards the two. "There's a child running wild on the castle grounds!"

Sonic smiled. "That child is Ryan, and he will be staying at the castle."

"But, my lord-"

Sonic waved his hand dismissively. "I've already made my decision, Herald." The king quickly winked at Lancelot.

Herald noticed this, and glared at Lancelot. "There's an important meeting in the barracks. Your presence is required." He narrowed his eyes at Lancelot. "Lancelot's presence is required as well."

The king and the knight exchanged glances before nodding, walking off in the direction of the barracks.

Herald let out an evil, maniac-like laugh once the two hedgehogs left. _Good! _He thought, smirking. _They fell for it! _He clasped his hands in excitement. _Soon we'll have a knight who's banished from the Round Table for injuring and abandoning his king. Then, hopefully soon, we might even have a new king!_

* * *

><p>How was that for a badass cliffhanger? XD Reviews please?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! So last chapter, Lancelot and Sonic kissed, and you guys liked that part, didn't you? I got several reviews about the kiss. Rest assured, my Sonadow fans, there will definitely be more romance! We also learned that Herald is evil. I mean, who saw that coming? Well, you've all been waiting, so here's chapter seven of The Black Knight!

* * *

><p>~Chapter Seven~<p>

"I wonder what this meeting is about?" Sonic said, as he and Lancelot walked towards the barracks.

"And why would I be invited to one of your meetings?" Lancelot asked, frowning.

"Maybe it's a meeting with the Knights of The Round Table."

Lancelot looked around, noticing how empty the castle was.

_Where is everyone? _The knight thought.

Lancelot looked at Sonic.

"My lord," he said. "I think this is a setup."

Sonic stopped walking, and looked at Lancelot. "What? Herald wouldn't trick me."

"He would if he wants something."

Sonic thought about it for a minute. _What would Herald want?_ His eyes widened in realization. _He wants Lancelot gone!_

"He wants you gone," Sonic whispered.

"You're smarter than you look, my lord!" Lancelot exclaimed, patting Sonic on the head.

Sonic playfully smacked Lancelot's hand away. "Let's head back."

Sonic started walking, but stopped when Lancelot stepped in front of him.

The king frowned. "What's wrong?"

Before Sonic could react, Lancelot drew his sword, and whipped the blade down. Sonic screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. Lancelot had made a huge gash, starting at Sonic's shoulder, and ending at his abdomen. Sonic looked up, and noticed the glazed over look in Lancelot's eyes.

_He's not the one doing this, _Sonic thought. _Someone's controlling him!_

Lancelot raised his sword again, and stopped.

He looked at Sonic. "Run," the knight said. "Now!"

And Sonic did just that. He turned and ran, wincing at the unbearable pain coming from his wound. He ran, despite how lightheaded and dizzy he felt. He ran until he reached his destination: the barracks. Sonic collapsed on the floor. He heard a yell, and saw a silver blotch through his blurry vision. The last thing he remembered was Galahad picking him up, while saying, "you're going to be okay, Sonic."

~The Black Knight~

Gawain sprinted into the infirmary. He stood next to Galahad and Percival.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gawain asked.

"Yes," Percival said. "The doctor said he should be fine."

"I heard the news!"

The knights turned to see Herald.

Herald sighed, as he looked Sonic over. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know," Percival said. "He was like that when he entered the barracks."

"But," Herald said, "it shouldn't have happened! Lancelot was with him!"

Percival gasped. "Lancelot left Sonic?"

"No," Gawain said, clenching his fists. "Lancelot attacked him, and then left him."

"That seems like the only logical explanation," Herald said.

"That jerk doesn't deserve to be a Knight of The Round Table!" Gawain exclaimed.

Galahad looked at Sonic. _Only you and Lancelot know what really happened_, Galahad thought. _But Lancelot's gone, and you're unconscious. If you want any chance of defending him, you need to wake up soon. They're going to banish Lancelot! Or, even worse. _He looked at the ground, letting the horrible thought enter his mind. _They might execute him…_

~The Black Knight~

Lancelot walked towards the infirmary. He stiffened when Ryan hugged him from behind.

"Hi, Lance!" Ryan exclaimed, hugging Lancelot tighter. "You're my favorite knight!"

"Okay," Lancelot said, sighing, "what do you want?"

Ryan walked in front of the knight.

"Well," Ryan said, "I got the first thing I wanted. To see you without your helmet. The other thing I wanted was for you to take me to the infirmary." He sighed. "Sonic's there, but nobody will let me inside. I think if I'm with you, they'll let me go in."

"I don't… think you'll like what you'll see."

"Please?"

"Fine. But," Lancelot bent down so he was eye level with Ryan. "promise me you'll leave if you don't like what's inside."

Ryan nodded. "I promise!" He climbed onto Lancelot's back, and kicked the knight's sides. "Let's get moving!"

Lancelot rolled his eyes and began walking. _Oh, the joy of having a kid in your life!_ He thought, sighing.

~The Black Knight~

Lancelot carried Ryan into the infirmary. He smiled at the nurses who were staring at him.

_This is so embarrassing! _Lancelot thought.

"Woah!" Ryan exclaimed.

Lancelot stopped and Ryan hopped off. Lancelot noticed Galahad sitting by Sonic's bed.

Galahad looked up and saw Lancelot. He motioned for the knight to come. Ryan ran to Sonic's bedside.

"What happened, Sonic?" Ryan whispered.

Galahad looked at Lancelot.

"That's what I would like to know," Galahad said.

Lancelot stared silently at Sonic.

"Lancelot!" Galahad snapped. "You're in some serious trouble! Sonic's not awake so he can't defend you! You're not telling me what happened, so I can't even try and stick up for you!"

"Leave, Ryan," Lancelot said.

"But I-" Ryan began.

"Now!"

Ryan quickly scurried out of the infirmary.

Lancelot looked at Galahad, before sighing. "Herald told us that we had to attend this meeting in the barracks."

"So, Herald set you two up?"

"Yes. Herald wants to get rid of me. I'm not exactly sure what he's planning, though."

"How did Sonic get hurt?"

"Well, we-"

"There he is!" Gawain exclaimed, running into the infirmary with Percival and Herald in tow.

"Traitor," Percival said.

"Forget banishment," Gawain said, drawing his sword. "We'll execute you right here!"

Percival also drew her sword. "Come on, traitor! Draw you blood-stained sword!"

"Do we really have to fight here, guys?" Galahad asked.

"Yes," Gawain replied, stepping closer to Lancelot.

"It can't be helped," Lancelot whispered, drawing his sword.

Gawain and Percival stared at the dark red stains on Lancelot's sword.

"You'll pay for what you did!" Gawain growled.

Galahad stepped in between the three knights, drawing his own sword.

"If you want to kill Lancelot," Galahad said, "you'll have to kill me first."

_Oh! _Herald thought, grinning. _My plan's working even better than I expected!_

"Lancelot," Galahad whispered, "you better pray that Sonic wakes up soon. Right now, they are able to kill you because you injured Sonic, and you have no way to prove your innocence. If Sonic wakes up, his decision will automatically override their power."

"Then we'll just have to fight them until Sonic wakes up," Lancelot replied, smirking.

Gawain charged at Galahad. Their swords connected with a loud clang and a few orange sparks flew from the swords. You could tell by the pained look on Galahad's face that he wasn't used to Gawain's strength. Percival attacked Lancelot from the side. He was able to push the cat back with ease. Percival was certainly swift and agile, but lacked in brut strength.

Meanwhile, Galahad was being pushed to the floor by the force of Gawain's sword.

"You are so weak!" Gawain exclaimed, applying even more pressure on his sword.

"No I'm not!" Galahad said through clenched teeth, pushing up on Gawain's sword.

Lancelot jabbed his sword at Gawain. Gawain had no other choice but to defend himself. Galahad quickly ran out from under Gawain, and ran towards Percival.

"So," Gawain said, as Lancelot walked towards him, "the traitor's going to fight me, now?"

Lancelot's ears perked up when he heard a soft groan. He turned to see Sonic roll on his side. Was he waking up?

"Don't look away from me!" Gawain yelled, charging towards Lancelot.

Lancelot held up his hand. Gawain skidded to a stop.

"What?" Gawain asked.

"I think Sonic's waking up," Lancelot replied.

The fighting ceased, and all attention was focused on the king. Slowly, eyelids lifted, revealing emerald irises. Sonic glanced around, and smiled when he noticed the four knights staring at him.

Percival was the first to speak. "You're finally awake, my lord."

"Did Lancelot hurt you?" Gawain asked, getting straight to the point.

Sonic looked at Lancelot. "No," he said.

"But the blood stains-"

"He's innocent," Sonic said, a bit more firmly.

Lancelot watched as Percival and Gawain bowed.

"We're sorry for attacking you, and calling you a traitor," Gawain said.

"We hope you can accept our apology," Percival said. "If not, we understand."

"I accept your apology," Lancelot said. "You were doing the right thing. Trying to eliminate a threat to your king."

Lancelot soon realized that Herald was no longer in the room. He looked back at Sonic. Sonic was looking at the door, a mixture of anger and sadness showed on his face. The king never thought he would see the day that he lost trust and loyalty in his assistant.

* * *

><p>Wasn't that a suspenseful chapter? The part where Lancelot says you were doing the right thing… I did not intend to make that rhyme. It just happened. XD Please review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! So sorry for not updating my other stories. I just have this writer's block that is affecting all of my stories! I'm trying my best to get through it, though!

* * *

><p>~Chapter Eight~<p>

It was a mild summer day. But not just any summer day. Today was Ryan's tenth birthday! The kid was running through the castle halls, telling anyone he saw about his special day.

Sonic was going to wish Ryan a happy birthday, but the king had 'other' manners to attend to at the moment.

Sonic pinned Lancelot down on the bed, smirking lustfully at him.

"My lord," Lancelot said, looking up at his king's shoulder. "Your wound is still healing."

"It's fine," Sonic whispered before pressing his lips to the knight's.

After a few minutes, they pulled away, panting. Sonic yelped when Lancelot freed himself, pinning the king to the bed frame.

"Wait, Lancelot!" Sonic exclaimed, blushing. "Ryan might come in!"

"You weren't worried about that a minute ago," Lancelot whispered, kissing Sonic's neck.

Sonic moaned, enjoying the treatment Lancelot was giving him.

"I wasn't worried because I was only planning on kissing you," Sonic said, gently pushing Lancelot away.

And just in time, too. Ryan burst into the room.

"Sonic!" Ryan exclaimed, excitement apparent in his voice. "Galahad told me to tell you that the jester is here!"

~The Black Knight~

Sonic sat on his throne, playing with his crown. Lancelot stood next to Sonic with the other three Knights of the Round Table. Every now and then, the king would glance at Lancelot, and smile whenever the knight caught him staring. Sonic smiled when Ryan sat on his lap.

The jester walked- er, rather waddled in. He wore a tight purple and red jumpsuit. The bells on his hat jingled whenever he moved.

He stroked his long, orange mustache, and said, "good afternoon, my lord."

"What is he going to do?" Ryan asked.

Sonic shrugged. "I have no idea. I hope he's good, though."

The jester blew his horn loudly, causing Sonic and the knights to wince as the noise reached their sensitive ears.

The jester cleared his throat. "Oh, Sonic~" he sang, "king of this wonderful kingdom. Don't let that wound get you down! I know-" he stopped when he noticed Sonic waving his hand. "Yes, my lord?"

Sonic smiled. "Thank you for the song, but you're supposed to be doing a song for Ryan."

"Oh," the jester said. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"What was his name again?"

"Well!" Sonic exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "That certainly was an awesome performance!"

On cue, the knights clapped, smiling at the jester.

"We'll be sure to call on you again if we need some music," Sonic continued.

The king waved as the jester left.

"Sonic," Ryan said, frowning, "the guy was horrible, yet you told him he was good. Why?"

"I did it because of the kind of person I am," Sonic replied. "If I were a mean, oppressive king, no one would listen to me. No one would want to be under my leadership." He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, the more considerate of a king you are, the more people like you. And the more that people like you, the better the chance is of them following your commands without rebellion or force."

"I wish I could be like you," Ryan said, smiling at the king.

"You could."

"I can't be a king!"

"Sure you could!" Sonic thought about it. "You could actually be the king of a mighty kingdom some day…"

Maxwell stepped into the throne room (Sonic's servant. We met him in chapter one, if you don't remember.)

"My lord," he said, "you have another visitor."

A two-tailed orange fox walked into the room.

"Hello," Sonic said. "What brings you here?"

"H-h-hi," the fox stuttered, "I-I feel that I w-would be of g-good use to y-you."

"There's no need to be nervous," Sonic said, smiling.

The king's kind words seemed to calm the young fox.

"My name is Tails," Tails replied. "I am a blacksmith, and I was hoping my services could be of use to you, my lord."

Sonic nodded. "Of course your services could be of great use!" He looked at Maxwell. "Maxwell, please escort Tails to the barracks."

Maxwell bowed. "Of course, my lord."

Sonic was about to get up from his throne when a knight wearing grey armor walked in.

"Hello," Sonic said.

"Yo," was all the knight said back.

Galahad and Lancelot exchanged looks. They could already tell the knight was going to present trouble.

"Can we help you with something?" Sonic asked.

"You can help me with becoming a Knight of The Round Table," the knight replied. "I mean, that is what you do, right?"

Sonic didn't flinch as his four knights drew their swords.

"Listen here, you little punk," Gawain said, aiming his sword at the knight.

"What makes you think you have to right to talk to our king in such a manner?" Percival asked.

The knight held up his hands in some kind of apologetic manner. "Alright! No need to get all riled up!" He laughed. "Besides," he said, "it wouldn't be a fair fight, now would it? Four against one?"

The knights slowly pulled back their swords; however, they still kept their guard up.

"The name's Kay," the knight continued.

Sonic hesitated, not knowing what to do about current situation.

"Did you get approved by General Antony?" the king finally asked.

"Yes," Kay replied. "I also got approved by some fat guy." He sighed. "What was his name? Harry? Herman? I can't remember. It was something with an h, though."

Sonic yelped when Lancelot and Galahad yanked him from the throne, pulling him out of the room. Percival, Gawain, and Ryan quickly followed.

"Uh, hello!" Kay exclaimed, running after the group. "I'm still here!"

~The Black Knight~

Lancelot and Galahad pulled Sonic into the dining hall.

"Sonic!" Galahad exclaimed, letting go of Sonic's arm. "Why haven't you gotten rid of Herald yet?"

"You have no idea how hard the process is," Sonic replied, sighing.

"My lord?" Percival asked, as she and Gawain entered the dining hall. "What's wrong?"

"Sonic won't get rid of Herald," Galahad replied.

Sonic sighed again when he felt everybody stare at him.

"I want to get rid of him," Sonic said. "It's just that I need to find a replacement before firing him. I need someone who is at his skill level, or better." He looked at Galahad, and whispered, "that takes time."

"But," Galahad said, "if Herald somehow used some kind of mind control on Lancelot to make him hurt you, don't you think execution is the best punishment for him?"

"Yes," Sonic replied. He groaned when Galahad gave him a 'then why don't you just do it already!' look. "I still need a replacement before I can even do anything."

"There you guys are!"

Everyone turned to see Kay.

"Did you get lost?" Gawain asked.

"No," Kay replied, walking past Gawain. "I was checking out the castle."

"Meaning you got lost?" Lancelot said, smirking.

"Meaning I was checking out the castle!" Kay snapped. He looked at Sonic. "So? Am I one of your knights or not?"

"Yeah," Sonic mumbled, "I guess."

Kay removed his helmet as he walked up to Sonic, revealing his emerald green fur and icy blue eyes.

"Good," was all Kay said before pressing his lips against Sonic's.

Both Galahad and Lancelot's mouths fell open. Both knights had the same thought run through their minds. _How dare that knight place his foul lips on my king's!_

* * *

><p>I hope my writer's block didn't affect this story negatively. Only you guys can be the judge of that! Oh! I forgot to add something: I looked up the list of people in the Round Table. I clicked on Kay, and the page said this about him: 'he is known for his acid tongue and bullying, boorish behavior.' Since no other knights seem to have a personality close to Scourge's, I picked Kay. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the cliffhanger! I couldn't help myself. X3 And sorry about disappearing for such a long time. But you all waited, and here it is! You guys are awesome! ^_^ I know it's a little bit too early to be asking you all about this, but I'm just curious to hear your opinions. I was thinking about making a sequel story to The Black Knight… should I? Tell me in your reviews, please! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~Chapter Nine~<p>

Galahad and Lancelot glared menacingly at Kay. Sonic pushed Kay away, turning away from the knight in an attempt to conceal his cherry red muzzle. Kay smirked at Sonic, his icy blue irises filled with lust.

Everyone in the dining hall was silent. Ryan poked his head out from behind Sonic.

"Are you gay?" Ryan asked.

Kay glared at Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan," Sonic said before Kay had a chance to say anything, "why don't you go ask one of the cooks to prepare lunch for you." He turned to Kay. "Galahad will show you to the barracks where you will be staying during your time here."

Galahad groaned as he walked over to the green knight.

"Follow me," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Kay.

"My lord," Percival said once Galahad and Kay left, "do you want Gawain and I to guard the castle?"

"No," Sonic said, "I have a different job for you two."

"What is it?" Gawain asked.

"I need you two to watch Herald's every move. He cannot, under any circumstances, see you."

"A stealth mission, eh?" Percival muttered, her lavender tail swishing back and forth. "I don't think stealth is Gawain's forte."

"You're stealthy?" Gawain said, chuckling.

"Please," Percival said, placing her hands on her hips. "Cats are known for their stealth." She started walking. "I'd advise that you stay out of my way," she said before disappearing into the hallway.

Gawain looked at Sonic, a 'please, don't do this to me' look on his face.

"You might want to catch up with her," Sonic said, smiling.

"Sonic!" Gawain whined. "I don't want to deal with her!"

"Look," Sonic said, his voice barely above a whisper, "she doesn't think you've got the skills to complete this mission. You have to do this to prove her wrong."

Gawain smirked. "I understand," he said, before turning and leaving the dining hall.

Sonic turned to Lancelot. "Oh no," he said, smiling, "I forgot about you!"

"Please," Lancelot muttered, leaning against the dining table, his arms folded, "you set this up so we would be alone."

"Maybe I did deliberately set this up," Sonic whispered, closing the distance between him and Lancelot, "and maybe I didn't."

Lancelot smirked before pulling Sonic into a warm, yet forceful kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"I would like to have a free afternoon like you do," Sonic said, "but I have weapons class, then I have a meeting with a few kings from our neighboring lands."

Lancelot frowned. "You're really busy."

"Yeah." Sonic sighed when he noticed the concerned look on Lancelot's face. "You needn't worry about me, though! Go enjoy your afternoon off!"

Lancelot was about to reject, but Sonic had already zoomed out of the hall.

~The Black Knight~

_Why? Why do I have to be stuck with this guy?_ Galahad thought, as he walked beside Kay.

"So, where are the barracks?" Kay asked, as he stretched his arms.

"You'll know when you see it," was all Galahad said.

Galahad sniffed at the air. His eyes widened when he realized what he was smelling. He turned and ran down the street, skidding to a stop in front of a worn, wooden cart. There was a woman behind the cart with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"Welcome, Sir Galahad!" The woman said, grinning. "I assume you'll have the usual beef stew?"

Galahad quickly nodded, his tail waving back and forth in growing excitement.

"Galihad!"

Said knight turned to see a young, rosy cheeked girl with long, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Galihad!" She said, hugging the knight tightly.

"Wow, Elli," Galahad said, picking the child up, "you get bigger and bigger every time I see you!"

"Mister Galihad, you should try the fish sticks. They're Mama's specialty!"

"Elli," Elli's mom said, frowning, "Sir Galahad doesn't have to try anything if he doesn't want to." She finished pouring the stew into a bowl, and handed it to Galahad.

"Thanks," Galahad said, handing the woman some money.

A scream reached Galahad's ears, causing the knight to turn around. Galahad frowned when he saw what was happening further down the street. Sighing, Galahad bid Elli and her mom farewell before marching down the street.

"Let go of me!" a peach colored cat exclaimed, swiping wildly at Kay, her violet irises filled with rage.

"Come on, baby!" Kay replied, smirking. "Stop being so feisty!"

"What is going on here!" Galahad demanded, pulling Kay away from the cat.

The cat glared at Galahad. "If this is how the Knights of the Round Table treat their citizens, then maybe I should live somewhere else!" She whirled around, and marched off, her tail swishing violently behind her.

The rest of the citizens that were watching the event looked at the cat then at Galahad and Kay, whispering.

"My," Galahad said, "you like playing both sides of the fence, don't you?"

Kay shrugged. "I take what I can get. I usually go for girls, but Sonic-"

"It's King Sonic to you," Galahad replied in an icy tone. "It will be King Sonic until he himself tells you to address him otherwise."

Kay sighed, his icy blue eyes filled with lust. "My, what I'd give to get a piece of that ass!"

Galahad's mouth dropped open. Without thinking he roughly pushed Kay. The green knight fell to the ground. Kay looked up at Galahad, pure hatred and anger now showing in his eyes. Before Galahad could react, Kay swung his leg upwards, kicking the bowl of stew out of Galahad's hands. Galahad watched as the bowl flew through the air before landing, all of it's contents spilling onto the ground.

Galahad glared back at Kay. "Oh hell no," he whispered. "You did not just kick my stew out of my hands. The stew that is only available twice a year."

Kay smirked. "And what are you going to do about it, huh?"

Kay yelped in shock when Galahad jumped on top of him, wildly throwing punches and kicks. Some citizens screamed and fled while others stayed to watch the fight.

Galahad stumbled back after Kay delivered a side kick to his stomach, coughing up a little blood. He looked up at Kay as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Kay beckoned to him. "Come at me, Snowflake!"

Galahad stood up, drawing his sword.

Kay grinned. "Oh, so you want a swordfight, huh?" He drew his sword. "Then it's a swordfight you'll get."

Galahad and Kay launched themselves at each other, pulling their swords back then swinging it back around. The two swords clashed together, creating sparks. The two knights pushed against their swords. It had turned into a battle to prove not only who was a better swordsman, but also a test of strength.

Suddenly, a third sword crashed down on top of Galahad and Kay's swords, pushing both of them down to the ground.

"…Lancelot," Galahad breathed before quickly withdrawing his sword.

Lancelot did the same with his sword. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kay stood upright. "He and I were just having a friendly sword fight." He looked at Galahad. "Isn't that right, Galahad?"

Lancelot looked at Galahad, waiting for him to agree or disagree with Kay.

_Should I tell him the truth? _Galahad thought. _Lancelot would surely believe me if_ _I told him everything Kay said and did. But then I would have Kay on my ass if I tell the truth…_

"Galahad."

Galahad snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Lancelot.

"Is something wrong?" Lancelot asked, glancing at Kay.

"Kay and I were actually having a fight," Galahad whispered, just loud enough for Lancelot to hear.

Lancelot sighed. "Let's all go back to the castle. It's getting late, and you two have already caused enough of a commotion."

Galahad looked away in apparent resign, but followed Lancelot.

~The Black Knight~

"Look what you've done!"

_Oh, _Galahad thought, sighing. _The pure joy of being yelled at by Herald!_"Everyone in the kingdom is now questioning the faithfulness and protection of all the knights thanks to your little 'show!'" Herald continued, his face growing redder with each word out of his mouth. "You both should be banished, or at least lose your title as Knights of the Round Table!"

Kay smirked. "I don't think you're in any position to do any of the things you just mentioned, tubby."

Galahad and even Lancelot tried not to laugh at Kay's snide comment.

Herald looked at Kay, not knowing what to say. "Well, Sonic is going to be here soon, and he'll decide what to do with you two." He glared at Kay. "I hope he banishes you." He turned abruptly and walked out of the room.

"Don't pay any attention to him," Lancelot said. "He likes to act like he's the king and Sonic's his loyal puppet…" Lancelot frowned._ Wait a minute…_

"I wasn't planning on listening to him," Kay replied. "Who's he supposed to be, anyway?"

"Sonic's financial advisor," Galahad said. "He also tends to Sonic's business affairs. We're in the process of replacing him."

"Good," Kay said, nodding. "The sooner he's gone, the better. All he does is nag and lecture people."

Galahad smiled. He looked at Lancelot. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Lancelot replied. "Just thinking."

The three grew silent when Sonic entered the room, Gawain and Percival in tow.

"Alright, Sonic said, sighing. "Tell me why you guys were fighting in the middle of town?"

"Well-" Kay began, but stopped when Sonic held up a hand.

"Galahad," Sonic said, "tell me what happened, and not just bits and pieces; the whole story."

Galahad looked at Kay. Kay slowly nodded, before looking at the ground. Galahad sighed before telling Sonic everything: about Kay hitting on the cat, and how the fight originally started. However, Galahad left out the point when Kay made the sexual remark about Sonic.

"And that's the whole story," Galahad said, looking downward to avoid the looks Gawain and Percival were giving him.

Sonic nodded. "Before this, I had no expectation for you, Kay. But now that you've given me something negative to judge you upon, I have no choice."

Kay took a sharp breath, and Galahad couldn't help but feel a bit guilty and bad for what happened.

Sonic sighed. "This is your one and only warning. If you do something like this again, you will lose your privilege as a Knight of the Round Table. Gawain."

"Yes, Sonic?" Gawain said, stepping forward.

"Take Kay to the barracks, and make sure he gets there this time." Sonic waited until Kay and Gawain left the room before looking at Galahad. "A fight over a bowl of stew? You have got to be kidding me."

"That wasn't the only thing!" Galahad exclaimed. "It was mainly what he said before the stew thing!"

Sonic frowned. "What did he say?"

Galahad looked away sheepishly, a small blush appearing on his muzzle.

Percival examined the silver hedgehog. "I think Galahad wants to keep whatever is said in this room," she said quietly.

"Is that true, Galahad?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I just don't want Kay to know I said it," Galahad said.

"What'd he say?" Lancelot asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Why do you want to know?" Sonic asked, smirking at Lancelot.

"If he said something bad, I can go kick his ass… with your permission, of course."

Sonic chuckled before turning his attention back to Galahad. "What did he say?"

"He… he made a sexual comment about you," Galahad mumbled.

An awkward silence filled the room as Sonic, Lancelot, and Percival took in what Galahad just said. Galahad bit his lip. _Yeah… this got awkward really fast…_

Percival finally broke the tension. "And him saying this… comment angered you?" she whispered. "That's how the fight actually started?"

Galahad nodded.

Sonic cleared his throat. "Well, this changes things, for you, at least. And I can't punish Kay now because he'll know you told me. You've left me in an awkward, yet perplexing position, Galahad…"

"Sorry," Galahad said. He glanced at Lancelot. The ebony knight was glaring at the floor. It was clear that he was very upset. Galahad's glance shifted to Sonic. The young king was looking around the room. When Sonic looked at Lancelot, his expression saddened, like he was hurt.

_Why is Lancelot so upset? _Galahad thought, frowning. _Percival wasn't that upset. And Sonic looked so heartbroken when he noticed how upset Lancelot was…_ Galahad's eyes widened. _Is there… is there something going on between Lancelot and Sonic?_

* * *

><p>And that's the end of chapter nine! Galahad has finally figured it out! *claps* So, like I said in my other stories, sorry about being gone for so long. I haveam going through a lot. But I'm back… hopefully to stay! ^_^


End file.
